team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Numberland/Transcript
Return To Numberland *(The Episode starts in Fountain HQ inside the living room, where Team Umizoomi is veiwing an album. Milli turns to the screen.) *Milli: Oh, hi! We're Team Umizoomi, the official team of number 95 himself, Lightning McQueen! We're just looking at pictures from our time in Numberland. *Bot: You remember Numberland, don't you? Well check out some of the photos that were taken during that time. *(Bot turns the album around to show us the pages. The first two picture show Team Umizoomi with The King of Numbers. The second picture shows the Team with Zilch. Geo points to the first picture.) *Geo: This is us with the King of Numbers. *Milli: (points to the second picture) And that's us with Zilch. He use to hate numbers until he learned how to count. *(Bot turns the page, revealing one more picture of Zilch with the King of Numbers.) *Bot: When he did, The King of Numbers decided to give Zilch Math Lessons so he has a further understanding of numbers. *Geo: The king has been sending us letters about Zilch's progress, but he hasn't sent us any invitations to visit him. *Milli: I wish we could see them again. *(Suddenly, a hummingbird flies and lands on the living room window with a letter in her beak.) *Bot: (gasp) It must be The King of Numbers! (Bot runs up to the hummingbird and takes the letter from her mouth) Thank you, hummingbird. *(The hummingbird chirps and flies away. Bot opens the letter and reads...) *Bot: (reading the letter) "Dear Team Umizoomi, Please come to Numberland. The King of Numbers has a special surprise, and I'm a big part of it. Signed, Zilch." (He closes the letter and puts it away in his Bot-O-Mat) Looks like we've been invited to the event. *Milli: A special surprise? *Geo: I definitely want to see that. We already know how to get to Numberland. We just have to clap our hands three times. *Bot: (to the screen) Count to three with us. *Team Umizoomi: (Claps) 1, 2 3! *WE HAD A GREAT DAY ITS WAS A SUPER WAY TO SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER WE HAD A GREAT DAY THE VERY BEST DAY AND NOTHING COULD IT BETTER* *Milli: Wow. I've never been here before. *(The bubble gently floats down to the throne room floor. As soon as the bubble touches, it pops and Team Umizoomi hops down.) *Geo: Bot, what is this place? *Bot: According to my robot computer, this is the throne room. It's where ceremonies are held, and where the Royal House sits to hear about events happening. *Milli: I wonder why we're in the throne room. *Bot: Maybe Zilch wanted to meet us here. (to the screen) Can you help us find Zilch? (small pause) Great! When you see Zilch, say Zilch! *(The screen zooms in on the throne room a bit. After a few seconds, a long green ear pops out of one of the thrones. Then an eye and a bit of purple cloth is revealed.) *Bot: (off-screen) Zilch! *(Team Umizoomi runs on-screen up to the throne where someone is poking out. The person jumps up and reveals himself as Zilch. Zilch is wearing his outfit, but the edges are softer and the clothes are different shades of purple with squggly lines on them. His belt is now black with a round, gold belt buckle.) *Zilch: (happily) Team Umizoomi! *(Zilch grabs the Team by his arms and hugs them all for a few seconds.) *Geo: It's nice too see you too! *Milli: The throne room looks nice! I wonder what the big surprise is? Zilch: Well...I'm now have such a good experience in math and numbers that I should become...The Prince of Numbers! *Team Umizoomi: The Prince of Numbers?! *Zilch: The Prince of Numbers! * Bot: Yoinks-A-Doinks! After you've only been in Numberland for half a year? *(Zilch nods yes.) *Bot: Mama Mia Voice By Mario ! You must be really excited to become the Prince of Numbers. *Zilch: Well, not exactly. Being a prince is hard work. There's manners, having to attend every event when you just want to stay home, and the clothing! I have to look presentable for royalty, and the threads are itchy. *Bot: I'm sure you'll get used it. *Zilch: No I won't. I was happier back when I was a number-hating wizard. I'm just not cut out be Numberland royalty. *???: Don't worry, Zilch. *Bot: Who are you? *(The silloutt reveals a archer) ???: I am Vienna and I claim to be prince of numberland. *Milli: No way! Zilch devserves to be prince of Numberland. *Zilch: Thanks Milli... *Geo: I hope that she doesn't say that... *Milli: and you don't even count like Zilch! *Geo: ...it *Vienna: Very well then. (Vienna grabs a arrow) *Vienna: enjoy your flight. *(the arrow hits a bush and the bush turns into a bubble) *Bot: Oh no! What did bush turn into? A bubble, Yoinks-a-Doinks! *Geo: Watch out Milli! Category:Transcripts